1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method for driving a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel), and more particularly, to a method for driving a reflective LCD panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In a color display, each color spot comprises in fact three color beams with different colors. Generally, the color spot is formed by mixing up a red beam, a green beam and a blue beam. When lights with different colors enter human eyes, the lights are mixed up on the retinas thereof so as to have a colorful perception, wherein the above-mentioned mechanism of producing colourful perceptions is referred as color sequential method. The displaying time of each light source is defined as a time period of an image color field. When the lights of three subsequent image color fields are incident on and stimulate the human eyes, after the action of the human eye's vision system, a color image frame is formed.
In terms of a reflective LCD, in order to display images by using the color sequential method, a color beam source is often used to provide different color beams during different image color fields and the color beams irradiate the reflective LCD panel, so that the display panel can sequentially reflect different color beams to form desired images to be displayed. Taking a liquid crystal on silicon panel (LCoS panel) as an example, usually light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used to serve as a color beam source. The light source can provide different color beams by sequentially lighting up the LEDs with different colors during different image color fields.
However in the related technique, if the lighted up time lengths of the LEDs for driving durations of different polarities during a same image color field are different, the periods of the display panel under the irradiations of the color beams respectively corresponding to the different polarities would be asymmetric. The asymmetric lighted up time would lead to defects of marble mura and image sticking present on the display panel.